


I've Got You

by SourwolfSeblaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Men Crying, Mentions of Cancer, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine loses his father to cancer, and Sebastian is there to comfort him.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I've Got You

Sometimes, all you can do is cry. Cry until your eyes burn, as if someone threw poison in them. Cry until your cheeks are sticky from dried tears.

Happiness seems so far away, and sometimes every chance of something cheering you up, can make you even more upset. Because sometimes you don’t want to be happy. You don’t want to feel anything.

Tears burn into Blaine’s eyes as he stares at the cold, dark ground underneath his feet. His heart beating loudly, he can feel every thump in his whole body. It’s like someone’s beating a drum.

He doesn’t want to look up, to see the body in front of him. The forced breathes from his father echo through his mind, and with every breath he takes, Blaine is afraid it will be the last.

There are other people in the room, but yet he still feels alone. His mother is staying strong, talking to a few family members, as if nothing is happening. As if they’re not waiting, waiting for Andrew Anderson to take his last breath.

He’s just laying there, on a hospital bed in the Anderson’s living room. His body hidden underneath a warm blanket, not that Andrew will even know. The doctor just left, giving Blaine’s father his possibly last sleeping pill.

No one had known Andrew was sick. It started with pain, and in a week he was told his body was filled with cancer. And that he wouldn’t survive. And now, a day later after the news, Andrew was already basically gone. His mind was gone, but his body was still there. The only reason he’s breathing is because of the machines surrounding his bed.

Blaine shakes, everything hurts. The room is cold, but he’s still sweating.

He glances at his father, who takes another forced breath. It almost looks like he’s smiling. As if he knows his family is with him. That Cooper’s there, that Blaine’s there. That everyone he loves is with him.

He doesn’t take another breath.

Blaine doesn’t know what to do. He just stares. Until Cooper walks towards their father, placing his hand underneath his nose.

“He’s gone.”

Blaine can’t seem to cry. His mother doesn’t either, as she walks to her husband. She places a hand on his neck, feeling no pulse.

“We have to call our family.” She says, her voice breaking slightly. She walks away, to the kitchen.

No one is crying. Blaine wants to cry, but the tears just won’t seem to leave his eyes. As if all the tears he had left were already gone. There were no more tears left.

His family was acting as if this happened every day. Maybe because they were already prepared for this. They knew this would happen, even before Blaine. They had known all week, Blaine had just learned his father was sick a few hours ago.

He was at home, talking with Sebastian, when he got called. His dad was going to die. They didn’t know when, it could be a few hours, or it could be any minute.

Even though he and Sebastian lived an hour away from his parents’ house, they had jumped to the car, trying to be there as fast as they could. Traffic wasn’t amazing that night, there were accidents and slow cars, and Sebastian might get a few speeding tickets.

There’s a hand on his shoulder, a warm, familiar hand.

And that’s all it takes for him to break. Loud sobs escape his mouth as he stares at the body in front of him. His father. Now dead.

The man who thought him everything he knew. The man who thought him how to walk, who singed with him in the car, who played with him with cars. Who thought him how to drive and how to change a tire. The man who embraced him when he came out, telling him that he would love him forever and always. The man who had driven to the hospital at 1 am when he heard Blaine was attacked, the man who had yelled at Blaine’s bullies, scared them away. The man promised to walk him down the altar if Blaine and Sebastian would ever marry.

And now he’s gone. They’ll never sing together anymore. His father will never hug him again, or laugh at his jokes. He’ll never walk him down the altar. He’d never meet Blaine’s children. He’d never see Blaine perform again, or hear him sing. He’d never breathe again.

Two arms wrap around Blaine’s shoulder, pulling him in a hug. Blaine cries, his hands are pulled in fists as he punches the thing closest to him, which happens to be someone’s chest. But that someone doesn’t push him away, only pulls him closer.

“Let it all out.” Sebastian whispers to him, his voice also broken. “Let it all out, Blaine. I’ve got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you have to write your feelings. This story is mostly based on what I went through last night. Yesterday morning, while I was at school, my dad called my mother to inform that my grandfather is sick. He went to the hospital because he had some pain, but the day before yesterday they found out it was cancer. And they couldn't cure hum. My dad said his whole body was filled with cancer. When my mom told me this after she got home from work, around 4pm, I wanted to go see my grandfather. Even though he lives pretty far away (1 hour might nor be a lot for many people, but it's a lot for my mother and me). My mother drove towards the city my grandfather lived. We were there in time. He was laying on a bed, and he breathed because of some machine. Every breath he took, I was afraid it was the last.
> 
> 15 minutes later, I noticed he wasn't breathing anymore. I was scared and didn't say anything until my dad said that my grandpa was gone. My family and I didn't cry, and they talked as if this happened every day. I couldn't cry either, not until a few minutes ago when I realized that my grandfather is really gone. I'll never see him again, he'll never send me random postcards from Germany, a country that he loved and spend almost all year on vacation.
> 
> When he died, he had a smile on his face. My grandmother said that it was because I was there, he hadn't seen me in 2 years, because I don't have contact with my dad because of personal reasons, which automatically means I barely have contact with my dad's family.
> 
> I had to write this, I think to really understand and write down my feelings.


End file.
